Warmth and Desire
by CelticHeartedFanfic
Summary: Rumpelstiltskin meets with Dumbledore to make a deal, and Belle listens in on their conversation. Both Belle and Rumple are surprised at what they find. Set in the Dark Castle. This is my Round 1 entry for the 2017 Rumbelle Showdown on Tumblr, posted under the screen name "Desperation and Gin."


_This fic was my first round entry for the 2017 Rumbelle Showdown. The Harry Potter verse crossover is brief but critical. I don't write HP fic - I'm primarily a Rumbelle author, so any Harry Potter readers, welcome and enjoy! Feedback is welcome!_

 _I do not own "Once Upon a Time" OR the "Harry Potter" series._

 ** _Warmth and Desire_**

"Rumpelstiltskin!' Belle shouted from the library. She was pacing and shivering when he popped into the room.

"What on earth is wrong?" he asked in a stern tone.

"It's freezing in here!"

"Well, perhaps if you were moving about cleaning more instead of sitting here with your nose in a book, it wouldn't be so cold."

"I asked you yesterday for more logs for my fire," Belle whined. Rumpelstiltskin sighed, waved his hand, and a fresh fire sparkled in the fireplace he had added to the room for Belle. "Thank you," Belle said.

"You spend far too much time up here, dearie. I have a guest coming and the downstairs hasn't been dusted in over a week."

"Well, you – you should have told me! Who's coming?"

"Never you mind that – you just stay up here with your books." With a flick of his wrist, Rumpelstiltskin vanished. Belle picked up a book and sat down in front of the fireplace to read. After a bit of time, curiosity got the better of her and she made her way to the top of the stairs, where she spied Rumpelstiltskin speaking with a man who wore a long, flowing robe and had long white hair with an equally long white beard.

"You're positive this stone was given to you by Nicolas Flamel?" the white-haired man asked.

"Of course it was. Now be careful with it, dearie. All magic comes with a price," Rumpelstiltskin said, and he giggled a bit.

"I am very aware of that," the white-haired man said. He pocketed the stone and turned to leave, then looked back. "One more thing. The child that is to be the chosen one – what will his name be?"

"You think I'd tell you something as valuable as a name? You'll have to give me something far more treasured than a mirror for that. And I don't believe you have anything else I want. You'll have your savior – it's up to you to figure out who he is."

"That mirror is a loan – I'll be back for it in a week, and it best be in perfect condition." The man with the white hair and beard raised his hands above his head, and upon doing this a large bird appeared above him. He clapped his hands at the bird, and they both vanished.

"Who was that?" Belle asked, running down the stairs.

"What are you doing? Why aren't you reading one of your books in your now warm library?"

"I – I just wanted to -"

"You just wanted to spy on me, didn't you?" he asked, wagging his finger in Belle's face.

"Was – was that a wizard?" Belle asked.

"Well of course it was – I'm not the only one, you know. He's a bit too flashy for my taste but he had something I needed to borrow." Belle looked at the mirror that was now hanging on the wall. It wasn't covered like the other mirrors in the castle.

"That mirror? But you hate mirrors."

"Not all mirrors – some are useful." Belle walked over to the mirror and immediately noticed an inscription on it.

"Erised stra ehru oy tube cafru oyt on wohsi," Belle read out loud. "It's a mirror of desire."

"I didn't bring it here for YOU!" Rumpelstiltskin shouted as he magically moved the mirror to another wall. "The only thing you should desire is making dinner for tonight." Belle angrily turned and glared at him.

"Do you have to be so rude?"

"Do you have to be so nosy? Go make dinner – I've had about enough of you for today."

"That makes two of us," Belle said, and she furiously stomped into the kitchen. She prepared their dinner, and brought it out to him as he waited at the table. He didn't say a word when she set his plate in front of him. "You could at least say thank you," Belle said. Rumpelstiltskin looked up at her and sneered.

"Have you eaten?" he asked.

"Not yet," she replied.

"Good. Go get your plate and have a seat. I'd like some company this evening."

"From me?" Belle asked, surprised.

"Well, I don't see anyone else here, do you?"

"I thought you'd had enough of me for today."

"Don't get too excited, it's just dinner."

"Excited? I'm not – oh, you're impossible!" Belle snipped, and she stamped into the kitchen, then came back out with her plate and sat down on the table. An awkward silence fell over them as they ate, until Belle finally spoke up.

"Who was the child that the wizard was asking about?"

"No one that concerns you," Rumpelstiltskin replied.

"You said it was going to be a savior."

"There are many saviors. And this one will be mediocre at best."

"Will be? He's not born yet?"

"Are you always this curious? Every time I turn around I find you rummaging through my things and now you're asking questions that are none of your business to ask."

"Well, why won't you tell me? It's not like I'll ever meet this savior."

"You may read of him someday in one of your silly books."

"Well how will I know I'm reading of him if you don't tell me his name?"

"I'm finished with you for the night. You're dismissed."

"I'm sorry, what? Why did you even ask me to join you for dinner? So you could sit and stare at me?"

"Yes. That's exactly why," Rumpelstiltskin said in a sarcastic tone as he stood up. "Go read a book."

"Well, I'd like to read about this savior of yours."

"Harry Potter is not MY savior and books haven't even been written of him yet!" Rumpelstiltskin shouted in anger. Belle smiled at him.

"Harry Potter? I can't wait to read about him someday."

"You – you tricked me! How dare you trick me!" Rumpelstiltskin shouted at her.

"I didn't trick you – you just need to control your temper." Rumpelstiltskin angrily waved his hand and disappeared from the room. "And you could clean up after yourself as well!" Belle shouted out in the empty room. Belle stood up and started to clear the table but then stopped as she realized that she was alone in the room with the mirror of desire. Belle had read about such a thing – this mirror was supposed to show not one's reflection, but the most desperate desire of a person's heart. Belle made her way over to the mirror and took a deep breath. She knew she shouldn't look, but it was too tempting. Belle stood in front of the mirror and let out a loud gasp. He was in the mirror with her – Rumpelstiltskin. She was kissing him – he was kissing her back - and he was turning into an ordinary man before her eyes.

Belle shook her head and backed away from the mirror. Impossible, she thought to herself. Things such as that weren't possible. If only they were. Belle cleared the table and headed up to her warm library to lose herself in her books and forget about what she saw.

Once he was certain that Belle had left the room, Rumpelstiltskin re-entered and made his way to the mirror. He stepped in front of it with his eyes closed, afraid at first of what he might see. He slowly opened his eyes and stared at the image in the mirror. On one side of him stood Bae, his son, dressed in finery and grinning from ear to ear. On the other side of him stood Belle, dressed in a lovely yellow gown, a gown fit for a princess. And he himself – he was decked out in a blue suit, an outfit meant for royalty. His leathered and curse-worn face was no more; he looked like – like a prince. A tear fell down his cheek as he took the image in. He had expected to see Bae – that's why he wanted the mirror; he wanted to see his son. He didn't expect to see Belle there. He knew that he was developing feelings for her, but – he had tried to bury them. This mirror wouldn't allow that – it knew very well what his desire was – a happy family.

A happy family that would never be. Even if he did find Bae – Belle was just a dream. A fantasy. How could she ever love a beast like him? Rumpelstiltskin waved his hand and a drape immediately appeared to cover the mirror. Some desires were better left unseen, he reminded himself as he slunk over to his spinning wheel, sat down, and began to spin.


End file.
